I Love Her Like
by A Hopeful Romantic Imagination
Summary: If he failed a single class, Tsukiyomi Ikuto's parents wouldn't pay for his motorcycle insurance, thus the boy ended up taking Philosophy for extra points. Unfortunately, he got paired up with a girl that cared less about school than a monkey. However, as Ikuto gets to know Hinamori Amu, he finds out there might be more to her than the rumors say. AMUTO!
1. It's a Deal!

**Things always go south when I add a new story that isn't a one-shot to my story list when I'm still busy with other stories, you say? Oh well, I can't help it! I need to write this or I'll scream. It isn't a well-developed story at all, but then again neither was Where I Belong and that one's doing fine. If the title reminded you of a certain song, then yes! I got this from the song La La Lainey by Forever The Sickest Kids. I always wanted to create a rebellious, bad girl version of Amu but didn't want to make her seem bitchy or slutty y'know. However, with writing you have to try new things and challenge your abilities. So if you couldn't tell this is going to be an OOC story…probably. Idk, I told you it's not well-developed ;-; Enough of my chitchat, you people have to spend your time preciously, not waste it reading my randomness… Well, maybe ****_some _****of this stuff was handy to know. Anyways, enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>She was into hardcore, I was into rock 'n roll<br>She was into girls, it was her own form of birth control  
>She was smoking cigarettes and drinking before five<br>She was wild, she was fine with being hung over all the time_**

* * *

><p>"Students, attention please! So, I am going to partner you all up with someone in this class who you don't know, which is fairly easy in such a big class, and make you get to know them and write a piece about what you've found out about them. To make it easy you have two months!" The teacher, Nikaidou Yuu, explained.<p>

Through the confused cries of students one happened to reach Nikaidou's ears, Souma Kukai's, "Oi Nikaidou, what exactly does this assignment have to do with philosophy?"

"Hmm? Nothing really, I just wanted you guys to get to know each other better" Reluctantly the students complied, knowing there was no arguing with the peculiar man.

_How did I get into this class? Oh right now I remember… Well, I assume you have no idea what in the world I mean so let me explain. It happened last school year when I was called to my family friend's, also known as Seiyo Academy's principal Amakawa Tsukasa, office._

_"__Ikuto, come in" He smiled at me._

_"__What is it, Tsukasa?" I asked._

_"__Straight to the point, as expected of you." He laughed, but quickly cleared his voice after seeing my impatient face, "Well, I called you here because we need to talk about your math grades…" He slid my rapport card towards me._

_My grades for my second year of high school seemed decent, music especially, however when one looked down at my math grade, a big, fat F was spotted._

_I cursed inwardly. __Never had I been good at math, but if I paid attention a C- was manageable. It was fairly obvious that I hadn't been paying any attention to math in my second high school year._

_"__Because we are family friends I'm willing to let you redeem yourself." He winked._

_"__And how would I do that?" I was interested, my parents wouldn't pay for my motorcycle insurance if I failed this year._

_"B__y picking one of the three following classes next school year for extra points: Math by Hayashi-sensei, P.E by Nakamura-sensei or Philosophy by Nikaidou-sensei"_

_Unfortunately I wasn't particularly fond of any of these classes. I was excited that I didn't have math next year, and out of my own stubbornness I still refuse to and concerning P.E for some reason Nakamura-sensei hated me. Perhaps it's my hair..._

_"__Well, Philosophy it is, seems easy enough." I decided after thinking it through._

_"It's decided then, one of your optional classes next year is Philosophy!" Tsukasa chimed, "Oh, but since this class is for extra points you have to get at least a B"_

_"I'll see what I can do"_

_"Nice talking to you, Ikuto" He got out of his seat and extended a hand towards me. Getting out of my own seat, I shook his hand._

_"I assume that's all?"_

_"Yes Ikuto, you can leave now"_

_"Alright, bye Tsuka- I mean principle Amakawa" I had opened door, meaning other people could hear me, who would probably think the principle was taking it easy on me compared to the other students if they knew we were friends._

_"Have a good day Tsukiyomi-san"_

_And that's how ended I up into Philosophy, with the oddest teacher in history of teachers._

"Oh, Tsukiyomi-san. You don't have a partner yet?" Said boy snapped out of his thoughts and noticed everyone else was already paired up.

"No, I don't..."

"Hmm, how troublesome. Well lucky you, it seems one student is absent. I suppose that'll be your partner, then"

"And who may that be?"

"Well, it seems no one has called in sick so I assume it's a late comer, let me check it out," He quickly checked his computer before continuing, "it seems to be... Himamori Amu" Everyone knew Nikaidou always said M instead of N.

Suddenly the lively Philosophy class was dead silent, then the room was filled with murmurs. Hinamori Amu also called 'Slacker Hinamori' or 'Drunken Amu'. She was wild, rough, bold, attractive, almost always hung over, bitchy, spicy and couldn't care less about school.

Ikuto needed to pass this class, because if he didn't, his parents, as mentioned before, wouldn't pay for the insurance of his motorcycle, yet he was paired up with someone who most likely wouldn't do anything.

In short, he was shit out of luck.

The door opened with a creak and in walked the said girl. Her khaki, leather styled, stiletto ankle boots, that had a buckle platform, made a clicking sound against the laminate floor, which made her entrance even more noticeable.

She pulled up her black, loose bonnet that was previously covering her eyes, making one wonder how she had found the classroom, revealing a beautiful shade of honey golden, however they looked rather groggy and tired which confirmed one thing: Hinamori Amu was hung over, not that it was very surprising. It was, however, unfortunate as a well proven fact was that a hung over Hinamori meant that she was going to be very difficult and a lot of trouble.

"What are you all looking at?" She snapped causing everyone's gaze to look elsewhere, anywhere other than her, because everyone thought a sober Amu was cool 'n spicy, a drunken Amu was fun and crazy, but, a hung over Amu was plain intimidating.

"A lesbian" The class directed their gazes towards the brave soul that had dared to say that, Yamabuki Saaya.

The accused girl raised an eyebrow, "I hope you realize everyone's looking at you right now, so you just called yourself a lesbian"

The auburn-haired girl's cheeks heated up at the snickers she heard, "You know I was talking about you!"

"I'm straight, though"

"Liar! I totally saw you make out and leave with a girl last night..."

"It's not called being gay, it's called birth control"

"What kind of weird form of birth control is that?!" She retorted in utter confusion.

"One that works, obviously. You know, since I wasn't the one who needed to get an abortion"

"At least I'm not a lesbian"

"You say that as if there's something wrong with being gay, besides, at least I'm not as easy as you"

Saaya was about to retort but Nikaidou interrupted, "That's enough ladies. Himamori-san, you're already late, so sit down"

"Alrighty then, Yuu" She replied, lazily shuffling over to an empty seat.

"It's Nikaidou-sensei!" He scolded her.

"Well it's also Hinamori, but you don't hear me complain"

Nikaidou deeply inhaled and exhaled, trying to keep his cool, "We're currently working on an assignment. You're paired up with a classmate are going to get to know your partner better and write a piece about them, it's due to in two months. Your partner is Tsukiyomi Ikuto-san"

She glanced over at Ikuto, making him feel slightly uncomfortable. She shrugged and turned back, muttering: "At least he's hot"

What was Ikuto going to do with a hot mess of a partner like Hinamori Amu?

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"Oi Hinamori!" Ikuto called, catching up with the girl.

"What's up, Tsuki?"

"It's Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

"Right..."

"Anyway, we should start working on our assignment"

Amu sighed, "I'm not feeling like it"

"Look, if I don't pass this class my parents won't pay for the insurance of my motorcycle"

"You can afford a motorcycle?" She skeptically asked.

"My parents make good cash" He indifferently shrugged.

"Well... I am willing to do it on one condition"

"And that is?"

"Let me stay at your place for a while"

Ikuto raised a confused eyebrow, "Huh?"

"I need a place to crash and you need to pass Philosophy, it's a simple deal"

"Uh, sure? But wait, why do you-"

"Alright, it's settled. I'll do the assignment with you and will be staying at your house for a while. That's decided, no questions asked"

Ikuto thought it over, it wasn't like anyone would be bothered if he brought her over. And somehow he doubted she was a serial killer or something.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's head over to my place so we can get started" He said, leading Amu to his motorcycle.

Amu whistled, entering Ikuto's house, or as she would like to call his palace, "Holy hell, are your parents gangsters or something?"

"No, my mother is the heiress to Easter, my father is a violinist and my little sister is a singer"

"Where are they?

"My dad, Aruto, is on tour and my mom, Souko, went to support him. My little sister, Utau, is on tour as well"

"Utau? That sounds familiar"

"Yeah, she's doing pretty well, she's supposed to be coming back in one week"

"Well damn, so we're alone in this palace until then?"

"Yoru's here too, actually"

"Yoru?"

"Our cat, but he probably wandered off somewhere"

"How cute, you have a kitty cat" She put her bag down and got comfortable on the sofa, Ikuto sat down beside her.

"Let's get started" He said taking out his pen, notebook and the survey they had received in class. Each student had one so they could ask questions to their partner and find out something new about them.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Hardcore, you?"

"Rock 'n roll"

"What's your favorite color?" Ikuto asked looking down at the survey.

"Hot pink. Are you dating someone?"

Ikuto's eyes scrolled down the survey in confusion, "That isn't one of the questions..."

"I know" She suggestively winked.

He sighed, passing Philosophy was going to be a whole lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the first chapter guys! As you can see Amu is definitely OOC and honestly, I had a lot of fun writing her. She's a little sassy too, but that just makes me love her even. I'm not sure what genre this going to be, so for now I guess humor will do. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed and if you haven't heard La La Lainey yet, what are you waiting for?! Go check it out already! But holy kittens, it's 3AM already here so I'm gonna hit the sack. Review Please!<strong>


	2. You're Drunk

**Okay, so I'm kinda late. Forgive me ;-; It's just that school decided it was funny to bury in tests and homework. Seriously, I've been lacking so much sleep lately because of homework (That and my short attention span and the fact that I'm gifted with a talent called procrastination) Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter, because I thought it was really fun writing. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy reading! Thanks for reviewing, Magical girl4 and I lol'ed.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap<strong>_

_He sighed, passing Philosophy was going to be a whole lot of trouble._

_**End of Recap**_

* * *

><p>Walking through the corridors of his own house, Ikuto was spraying air freshener and exclaimed, "Oi Amu, I told you not to smoke in the house!"<p>

"I'll stop doing it when you get that stick out of your ass," She retorted, rolling her eyes while carelessly zapping from channel to channel, "and there's nothing good on TV!" she whined.

"Well, you could help me get rid of the stench your cigarette left behind"

"Good idea, I'll start with myself. I'm taking a shower" She got off the couch and ran upstairs.

"Wait!" She stopped in her tracks and looked down at Ikuto.

"What's up?"

"I swear, if you smoke inside one more time, I'm gonna confiscate your cigarettes"

"Gotcha, dad" She sarcastically replied, resuming to making her way to the shower.

Ikuto knew he wasn't being himself. He was usually careless, but his motorcycle was his baby so he needed that insurance. And Amu's devil-may-care attitude wasn't exactly helping the boy. His phone ran, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Yeah, hello?"

"Ikuto! What's up?" It was his inhumanly energetic friend, Souma Kukai. The two met last school year in P.E when Kukai was stunned that he had found someone that could keep up with him in the obstacle course. Ever since, they've been stuck together like glue, mainly on Kukai's part, though. Since Ikuto was never an overly attached person.

"What kind of question is that? I mean, you were the one who called me" He asked, slightly irritated. He really hated the smell of cigarette smoke and it was affecting his mood.

"You PMS'ing or something?" Kukai joked.

"What is it?"

"Pushy much? I just wanted invite my good friend, Ikuto, to a party"

"And when would that party be?"

"Tonight"

"Thanks for the heads up" Ikuto sarcastically retorted.

"Well it was really sudden, okay! Just come or I'll pick you up as my date" Kukai loudly snickered.

"What time?"

"Seven"

"Are you serious? It's already six-thirty"

"Coming fashionably late is always an option"

"Fine I'll be there," Then Ikuto suddenly remembered that he had a guest, one that he didn't quite trust on her own, "wait, can I take someone with me?"

"Oh my, does Ikuto-chan have date?" The brunette teased.

Ikuto sighed, running a hand through his midnight blue hair, "I guess you could say that" More like babysitting to him, but those were just…details.

"Why of course you can, you playboy!" His eye twitched at his friend's, usual, weird ways.

"Thanks, but if she doesn't want to go, I can't come"

"You like them bossy, eh? That's quite surprising. So who's the lucky lady?"

"Hinamori Amu" For a while there was a long, awkward silence, making Ikuto wonder if Kukai had hung up on him.

"Y-You and Hinamori? Wow, peculiar tastes you have. Well, she is hot- Wait, that's kind of rude to say about your friend's girl, isn't it?"

"No Kukai, it's not like that," One couldn't really blame the brunette for misunderstanding the situation, though, "it's a long story, I'll explain if I make it there"

"Alright, see you later Ikuto. I was serious about the picking you up as my date, so you better come. And since I am, of course, the bestest and awesomest friend in the world I'll give you till eight-thirty"

"Bestest and awesomest aren't words"

"Well…in that case, I just made them words, cause that's how awesome I am"

"Whatever, see you later, idiot"

"That's mister idiot for you, young man!" For the first time in a while, Ikuto actually laughed, right before he hung up.

Running up the stairs, the bluenette decided to take a shower first, since he knew was drenched in the smell of smoke. Going into his room, Ikuto grabbed a towel and his shower necessities, and though it was a weird thing to do, he liked taking a whiff of his chocolate scented body wash. The boy couldn't help himself, he loved chocolate with a passion. Shower reminded him of something, he hadn't told Amu about the party yet.

He was about to walk towards the guestroom when he heard the shower in the main bathroom from the hallway. Ikuto had a feeling Amu didn't quite know there was a bathroom in every bedroom, including the guestroom, naturally.

Shrugging, he walked back towards his own room. He'd simply tell her when she'd come out of the shower. Hearing the sound a phone beeping, Ikuto stopped in his tracks to take his phone out of his pocket. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How odd, he didn't have a message. Suddenly the boy remembered he had a house guest, it was probably Amu's phone.

Ikuto considered checking it, but that was wrong… especially if he got caught.

But his curiosity was killing him! Screw it, he was gonna check it out whether he was or wasn't going to regret it later.

The door of the guestroom opened with a slight creek and Ikuto's nose wrinkled in disgust. The pinkette had only been staying for a few days and she had already messed the guestroom up. Clothes and trash was scattered all over the floor and the bed wasn't much better either. A sickening aroma hung in the air that made the bluenette's nose burn, he could let a pig stay in the room in her place and he was fairly certain it would stay cleaner. And, oh god… did she seriously leave a used tampon on the floor? And were those, beside the dresser, instant noodles? But if one looked again it could be spaghetti…

Deciding to ignore it all and step in the gigantic piece of trash for a room, Ikuto made his way towards the nightstand beside the bed. Under a pile of empty chocolate and candy wrappers, one could find Amu's smartphone. Seriously, how did this girl stay skinny? She ate like an animal, talk about a fast metabolism...

_Where are you?_The message read, then another was send, _Come back already!_ Whoever had sent this message, certainly wanted to meet Amu. A bad breakup, perhaps? Or maybe it was just a bad boyfriend, perhaps it was just a hunch, but Ikuto had his doubts that Amu knew the most charming people.

Hearing the shower door open, he cursed under his breath. Alright, an escape, that was what he needed. The door wasn't an option since Amu would see him walk out of her room, he couldn't hide behind the dresser because honestly, Ikuto didn't want to get near those noodles (perhaps spaghetti), as for the bed he was also slightly frightened of what kind of monster might have made itself comfortable under it.

The nob started turning… Oh, screw it, he'd improvise something!

Amu made surprised face, "Ikuto, what are you doing in my room?"

"Uh…" Suddenly that surprised face turned into a smug smile.

"Were you trying to see me naked or something? Well, not that I mind, I'm pretty comfortable with my body..."

Her fingers reached for the rolled up part of her towel as to open them, "I'm not here to see you naked" Ikuto sweat dropped, he didn't think she was seriously gonna take off her towel.

"Then why are you here?" Well, this was going to be interesting.

"You see, I was about to explain before you jumped into that wild assumption of yours"

"Then explain"

"Don't rush me, woman," Being that he was quite the stoic, he seemed cool and collected on the outside, but in his head he was desperately trying to think of an excuse, "I, uh, was here to… inform you about the party I'm invited to"

"What do I have to do with that?"

"I could take someone with me"

"So we're going on a date?" Amu smirked, but if one looked closely enough, they could see a slight tint of pink on her cheeks.

Naturally, Ikuto's sharp eyes caught this on and his lips twitched up into a smirked, but he had somehow managed to suppress it, "Do you want it to be?"

"Eh?" Was all she managed to get out, with her, now, heated up cheeks and raised eyebrows.

Ikuto chuckled, her reaction was different from usual, but he found it quite amusing, "Of course it isn't, stupid. Did you seriously I was going to leave you alone?"

She puffed her cheeks and furrowed her eyebrows in frustration, "S-shut up" she mumbled. If it wasn't for her unappealing habits and behavior, Ikuto probably would've thought she looked adorable.

"Hurry up and get dressed, we have to be there by eight thirty"

"But it's already seven!" She argued.

Ikuto, in return, shrugged, "Then I guess you better hurry"

The pinkette groaned, was this guy serious? She just came out of the shower and was suddenly told she had a party to attend to in one and a half hour!

Letting herself fall onto the bed, she suddenly noticed her phone was on top of the stash of candy and chocolate wrappers. How odd, hadn't she left it underneath?

Furrowing her brows in confusion, the pinkette took a hold of her phone and noticed she had received two texts. She sighed, throwing her phone next to her, "Just go to hell, bastard" she scoffed, as if she'd actually give away where she was.

Ikuto was just in her room and her phone was out of place. She nervously bit her lip, he couldn't have possibly read it, right?

Well even if he read it, he definitely couldn't have known what it meant.

Amu knew she didn't have time to worry about it, since she had to get dressed for the suddenly announced party.

Tapping his foot impatiently, Ikuto exclaimed, "Oi, hurry up! We don't have all they"

"Yeah coming, coming!" Amu made her way down the stairs.

Ikuto took a glance at her and said, "Finally, now let's go." he opened the door, but Amu gave him an expecting look, "What?"

"Well," She twirled around, "aren't you going to compliment my appearance?"

"Look, we don't have time to do that cliché ninety movies thing, let's just go already"

"I'm not going until you compliment me like a gentleman"

He closed the door and muttered, "You've got to be kidding me..." her pout told him otherwise, though, "Geez, you women and your compliments"

"Still waiting..."

He walked towards her, taking ahold of her hand with his own, "You look beautiful," he kissed her hand and looked up at the pinkette from beneath his thick laces, "Amu"

The way he said her name made her heart accelerate. He said it in such a gentle and sincere way. His voice was deep and smooth, but there also was a roughness to it which made it husky, that only added a certain appeal for most women, including Amu.

She didn't like him, obviously not. She was attracted to him, which wasn't a surprise. The bluenette was drop dead gorgeous for Christ's sake. Her heart only fluttered slightly because of the way he said her name. Usually he said her name in a nagging way as if he was scolding her, which was exactly what he was doing most of the time. So she was just surprised, that was all. No more, no less.

He dropped her hand, letting it fall to her side, when Ikuto received no reaction he raised an eyebrow.

"Oi Amu, let's go" Her honey golden eyes snapped towards him.

"Yeah, got it. Geez you're so impatient" Amu said, as if nothing ever happened, that slightly irritated the bluenette. He had put his heart out there trying to compliment her, though it might have sounded surprising, Ikuto didn't talk to girls very often, in a romantic way that was. For some reason everyone assumed he was smooth with the girls… It's the hair, isn't it?

However, he had tried his hardest to compliment her and she just let it go as if he never even complimented her.

"Hurry up…" He suddenly sounded a little quiet and disappointed. What was up with him? Just a while ago he kept whining for her to hurry up and suddenly he was like a little kid who dropped his ice cream.

"Well, let's go, you downer" She pushed him toward the door.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going" He sighed, Amu slightly pouted. She liked parties, but if her… what was he? Her date, her babysitter? No clue, but onto the subject… She liked partying, but she didn't want to go with such a mood killer. She didn't have much of a choice, though, did she? Ikuto watched her like a hawk, and it was either because he was either really protective or just didn't trust her. It was obviously the latter, but the pinkette would settle for the former anyway.

Loud pop music blasted from through the house. Amu and Ikuto, who were outside that house, noticed this, as it was something that not even those who lived on the other side of the street could miss.

Ikuto grumbled at the loud noise, he always had sensitive ears. Amu simply shrugged, she had heard loud music all the time, it didn't bother the slightest bit.

Before Ikuto's hand could reach the bell the door was slammed open by a brunette with pigtails that were kept in place by two ribbons.

"Ikuto-chan, you brought a girl, that's surprising!" Her big brown eyes shifted towards Amu, "Oh, she's pretty! Yaya likes pretty people"

Amu's eye twitched, "This girl is damn loud, and why does she talk in third person?"

Ikuto shrugged, "That's just Yaya being… Yaya. You'll get used to it"

"This is Yaya!" The energetic girl pointed towards herself.

"This is Amu" The pinkette copied the brunette's moves.

"Amu-chii, that's pretty! You're pretty too, and you seem like a nice person! We'll be friends, okay?"

"Oh, well I just met you so I don't rea-"

"See you later, Amu-chii!" Yaya made her way back inside the house, leaving the door open for the two.

"What was that?" The pinkette asked. Ikuto's eye twitched. Hold on, so she noticed Yaya's bold announcement of friendship, but not his compliment? The boy knew he was exaggerating and taking this way too far, but he didn't care.

"I'm gonna get a drink" Ikuto walked passed Amu, who was still trying to progress what just happened.

After a while Amu snapped out of it and walked in the house. It was mixed with all sorts of scents. Alcohol, sweat, perfume, pizza and God knew what else.

"Go, go, go, go!" Those shouts were what leaded the girl toward the kitchen. In the midst of the crowd Amu saw something she'd never expected to see. Ikuto was drinking beer bottles faster than a sink.

She made her way towards the table, which still had over a dozen filled beer bottles waiting for the bluenette to open them, and said, "Ikuto?"

His midnight blue eyes had a slight redness in them, he squinted them, "Amu?"

She sighed, this guy was such a weirdo. He didn't trust her and yet went around and got drunker than a boiled owl.

"Ikuto" She sternly said.

"Yes?"

"Are you drunk?"

"Uh…"

"Ikuto?"

"Just tipsy"

"And my hair is green" She sarcastically retorted.

"So you're not Amu?"

"I am"

Suddenly his eyes got brighter, the pinkette's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Amu~!" He embraced her, startling the pinkette.

"Huh?! What are you doing?" He put his face in the crook of her neck and started sniffing.

"You smell like strawberries and vanilla"

"So?"

"It's good, you smell pretty"

Amu laughed, "How can I smell pretty?"

"Dunno" Ikuto's hands slowly trailed downwards her back and then he pinched something soft, causing the pinkette to yelp, "What's this? It feels soft"

"Don't touch my ass so shamelessly, you pervert!" She pushed him away.

He pouted, "Y-you didn't even reply to my compliment… I tried my best to come up with a charming compliment and you completely let it slide!"

"Huh? So you were upset about that all along?"

"Of course! I really did my best y'know…" He let his head fall on top of her shoulder.

Amu froze, what was she supposed to do with Ikuto in this state? He was so different from usual. Suddenly he acted all cute and emotional, but also perverted.

"Ikuto-chan~! Where'd you go?" Souma Kukai made his way through the kitchen, which was now empty as the onlookers had already left when Ikuto quit drinking, "So there you- Oh, Hinamori! You're Ikuto's date, right?"

"I guess you could say that" She sighed.

Kukai laughed, "Ikuto said the exact same thing to me!" suddenly his emerald green eyes went wide, "Ah shit, is he drunk?"

"Took you long enough to notice" Amu rolled her eyes.

"Damn, a drunken Ikuto is pretty fun, but so hard the handle"

"Tell me about it, the pervert just groped me"

"How cruel Amu, don't act like you didn't like it" Ikuto whined.

"Well, you can't really blame him. I mean you are…" Her piercing glare caused Kukai to shut up.

Ikuto wrapped his arms around her small figure, "No touchy" He glared, but it was rather hard to take serious, being that he was intoxicated.

"Why can't he touch me?" She raised a brow.

"Because, I don't like sharing" He slightly tightened his grip.

"I'm not an item, you know"

"I don't care, he can't touch you"

"… Why am I even arguing with a drunken person?" She sighed.

"Well, I have a party to host so Ikuto's all yours. See you later, Hinamori!"

"W-wait, you're leaving me alone with this mess?" When the girl received no respond, she realized he was long out of earshot, "Why that little brat…" She glared towards the door, hoping it would pierce through Kukai so he would come back and help her with Ikuto.

"Amu," There it was again, the way he said her name. In a voice that it made her heart flutter, "you're not gonna leave me, right?" his eyes looked lonely and hurt. As if he was seriously scared she was gonna throw him out in an alleyway and go home, well to his home.

"Of course not, we came here together, so we're gonna have fun together and leave together"

His eyes held that same childlike excitement they did a while ago, "Really? What are we going to do?"

Amu smirked, if partying was a career she was a professional, "We're gonna have one hell of a good time"

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter! Yay, finished. This one was longer than the first chapter. It's been a while since I've written a long chapter… Well, I've never written crazy long chapters. Like that one fanfic… Erm, what was it called again? Oh, right 'Bar at the End of the Universe'. It's a one-shot that is 50,000 something words long. Crazy ain't it? For those who are curious, yes it is a Shugo Chara! fanfic and it is Amuto. It's also rated M though, so if you're uncomfortable with sexual content it might not be for you... I'm kind of wondering what's going to happen with drunk Ikuto and Amu, I like drunk Ikuto. He's kinda a cute. I tried to throw a little In Character Amu in there, I just hope I didn't mess with her attitude in this story, but then again I'm the author, so I decide her attitude, right? Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Review Please!<strong>


End file.
